my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mukuro Kamukura
Mukuro Kamukura (神座むくろ, Kamukura Mukuro), also known as Corpse Princess (屍姫, Shikabane Hime), is a Yakuza and one of the assistants of Overhaul in Shie Hassaikai. Personality In spite of their many flaws, their workmates and friends hold them in high regard as they are a compassionate person who understands others; it has been stated by all of their workmates and friends that Mukuro has, at some point, done something for them that ultimately changed their life for the better, indicating their selflessness. Mukuro, however, remembers little of these events and fails to understand why they mean so much to their friends. Their apathy is such that they have no concept of greed or motivation, described by Kai Chisaki as “empty”; they admit that they have never enjoyed or wanted anything and envies their friends perpetual excitement and motivation, gaining happiness only from them. Even after this conversation, Mukuro retains a certain passivity and, when they do find themself wanting something, quickly assumes that they are being selfish, seeing it as greedy and self-serving for so much as wishing that their friends remain happy and safe. Considered to be "strange" by multiple people, Mukuro has a tendency to blame themself for everything and struggles to open up to others, preferring to shoulder their burdens alone. They admit to becoming nervous about things they don't understand; however, the presence of their friends is typically enough to relieve them of their anxieties. Quotes * (To Ishida Kunihiko) "For as long as I can remember I’ve never wanted anything. There was nothing I wanted to accomplish by working hard or achieve something by winning. None of that interested me. So I honestly wasn’t interested in the battle at all. I probably wanted to keep telling myself to think 'I want something.' I’m painfully aware of what a bore I am." * (About their friends) "They clearly know what they live for, what their hobbies and goals are. Unlike me. What kind of person I really am. They have talent, hobbies and favorite things. They have so many things I don’t. I was jealous of them…but it was fun.. my world which was nothing but gray, started to shine in such bright colors. I just simply enjoyed that atmosphere." * (About their friends) "I felt like I was completely fulfilled just with that, but the more I felt that, the bigger the presence of these things feel. They remind me of that form - the existence I had once forgotten." * (About their friends) "I’ve been listening for a long time. Their faces when they want something look so happy and so alive." * (About their friends) "I kinda get it now. I became dependent on them having things I don’t have. I can’t have anything just by “watching”, "listening” or “thinking” about them. I have to want it." * "Even though I know I might lose something. If there's even the smallest possibility….I wanna take a chance.. to simply want something…." * "If I run away, nothing will change." Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Yakuza